Donald Davenport
Donald Davenport is the step-father of Leo, adoptive father/uncle to Adam, Bree and Chase, and is the husband to Tasha Davenport. He is one of the main characters. Donald is portrayed by Hal Sparks. Biography Season 1 Crush, Chop and Burn Part 1: Part 2: Commando App Leo's Jam Donald does not appear in this episode. Rats on a Train Exoskeleton vs. Grandma Smart and Smarter Donald does not appear in this episode. Bionic Birthday Fail Death Spiral Smackdown Donald is not in this episode. Can I Borrow the Helicopter? Back From the Future Chip Switch Drone Alone Chore Wars Dude, Where's My Lab? Air Leo Donald does not appear in this episode. Night of the Living Virus Mission Invisible Concert in a Can Mission: Space Season 2 Speed Trapped Spy Fly Donald does not appear in this episode. Missin' the Mission Quarantined Robot Fight Club Bro Down The Rats Strike Back Parallel Universe Spike's Got Talent Donald does not appear in this episode. Leo vs Evil Hole In One Trucked Out The Bionic 500 Bionic Showdown Memory Wipe Avalanche Adam Up Donald does not appear in this episode. Llama Drama Donald does not appear in this episode. The Haunting of Mission Creek High Donald does not appear in this episode. Perry 2.0 My Little Brother Donald does not appear in this episode. Prank You Very Much Twas The Mission Before Christmas Trent Gets Schooled No Going Back Season 3 Sink or Swim The Jet-Wing Mission: Mission Creek High Zip It Donald comes home after Adam and Leo set up the zip line, to which instead of yelling at them he decides to join them. Soon, it is close to Tasha coming home, and they decide that whoever goes through the whole zipline without getting knocked off by his T-shirt cannon wins and the looser has to do all the laundry. it begins to get out of hand though, as they start using dirty laundry for the T-shirt cannons, like his leggings for cycling class, and what Adam and Leo though was Tasha's swimsuit but is acually an unknown item of his. Not So Smart Phone Donald went to Tech Town to get Tasha the new ePhone 7 since that was all she wanted for their aniversry. When Chase wouldn't give him one early, he was forced to stand in line with everyone else. While he was in the line, twice he almost started a fight with the guy in front of him. Before Caitlyn broke Chase's phone, he wanted to know what was going on when a selfie Leo took of himself was on the display phone. Background Donald is a scientist and inventor who created the bionic super humans, known as the "Lab Rats." When he married Leo's mother, Tasha, they moved into his home that he bought with the money he got from inventing things for the government. Leo, his step son, accidentally discovered his secret lair where he kept his super humans. He is also seen to be very full of himself and proud of his inventions, even if something goes wrong, as seen in Rats on a Train. He claims to be 38 years old, but the lab rats and Leo don't believe him. Personallity Donald commonly appears eccentric, over the top, childish and very arrogant. He is well aware of his large ego, but thinks he has every right to have one. Although arrogant, Donald is a genuinely nice person, who strongly cares about others and has a strict moral constitution, something he's implemented on Adam, Bree and Chase, it being him who raised them. Although he raised them, Donald's relationship is closer to an employer and employees than a father to his children, despite this he cares deeply about them, and will rush to their aid when ever they are in trouble. Although eccentric and at times wacky, Donald also knows when its time to be responsible and mature, and will always be ready for emergencies (not that he doesn't panic). Donald's arrogance can at times work against him, as he can be overly confident and unwilling to admit his failings. He's also always ready to remind others of the severity of the situation and the bigger picture. Although at times he can be uncaring, selfish and greedy, most of the time Donald is a genuinely nice and kindhearted man, who loves his wife and cares deeply for Leo, seeing him as a son. Relationships Tasha Davenport Tasha is Donald's wife and the mother of Leo. Tasha is motherly figure to Leo (of course, he's her son) and also Adam, Bree, and Chase, but mainly Bree because she's the only other girl. It is revealed in the first episode (Crash, Chop and Burn) that Tasha was a rebellious teenager because she said that one night she and her friend Viona Miclejohn snuck out and crashed a party. Although the two do have disputes, he does love Tasha, and will go to her defense when she needs him, for instant when Eddie antagonizes her. (See: Dasha) Leo Dooley Leo is Donald's teen stepson. He mainly calls him Big D. Mainly because of his position as head of the Davenport Household. He also wants to be bionic and go on missions with Adam, Bree, and Chase. He snuck onto a mission in Rats on a Train. Mr. Davenport sometimes tries too hard to bond with Leo. Chase Chase is Donald's adoptive son/youngest super intelligent and caring bionic nephew. He seems to like Chase the most because they bond over their intelligence and knowledge of technology. However, in Rats on a Train he says he liked Chase better when he was frozen. He also appears to be closest with Chase as he always did 'The Call" with him (although that was probably partially because Chase is smart). He also always makes Chase the leader on missions and thus has the highest expectations towards Chase. He has the strongest bond with Chase. In the episode "Hole In One" the others wanted Chase to take the blame and claimed that "they all know he's his favorite". However, in Bionic Showdown Chase was the first to question Donald's orders and the first to mock him. Adam Adam is Donald's adoptive son/oldest super strong bionic teen nephew. Although sometimes disturbed by Adam's stupidity, he still cares for him and tries to bond with him at times (he tried watching Pig Zombies with him but Adam was scared of them). Bree Bree is Donald's adoptive daughter/super fast bionic teen niece. Donald is over-protective of her and really cares for her. When Bree made him realize that he always spends time with Adam and Chase, he felt bad and did something with her instead. Rose Dooley Rose is Donald's mother-in-law. He and Rose aren't that close but can tolerate each other. He acted as a servant to her in Prank You Very Much. Eddy Eddy is Donald's smart home system. It is sarcastic, deceitful, and selfish. It is also slightly self-absorbed like Donald. Although Donald says he's 'vaguely disturbing', he and Eddy are friends and according to Tasha, Donald's best friend. Eddy hates every member of the Davenport household except Donald. He especially hates Tasha who Eddy thinks has taken Donald from him. Sometimes, they play games together, such as dodge ball. However, Eddy cheats. Abilities *'Intelligence': Donald is a undeniable genius, able to make revolutionary technology with ease, his knowledge is incredible, only matched by his engineering skills, as as well as working out how to make his contraptions, he is also equally able to build them. He is the only character who appears brighter than Chase. *'Martial Arts': He is highly capable of hand to hand combat as shown in "Bionic Birthday Fail", "Quarantined," and "Bionic Showdown" as he is the one who trained Adam, Bree and Chase in hand to hand combat, and is even able to take them on, despite them being Bionically enhanced. *'Bravery': Donald is a very brave man, although a normal human, he is more than willing to put himself in dangerous situations when the need is necessary, he will often come through and help Adam, Bree, and Chase if they require help on their mission. Weaknesses *'Simplicity: '''His biggest weakness. Although an overwhelmingly intelligent and innovative thinker, it is this same genius level intellect that seems to be a problem as he is unable or simply cannot think simplistically. Seen in Missin' the Mission when he believed that he could contain the gas without Adam, Bree and Chase until Leo made him realize that they could use the fan as an alternative. He thinks in complexity. *'Technology: Donald cannot go a day without technology, he could not even relax at the beach with Tasha. He even made a cellphone can to try and find out about the mission which didn't work because Tasha caught Leo drinking "cola". *'''Over-inventing things: As seen in Night Of The Living Virus, he invents too many things unnecessarily such as a secret laser system. *'Arrogance:' Donald is very arrogant, and at times seems to be a borderline egomaniac. Although most of the time he simply appears harmlessly eccentric, at times he can be greedy, selfish and mean. His arrogance also creates other problems, such as him being unwilling to admit he was wrong, or except responsibility for his mistakes and failings. A very notable example is in The Rats Strike Back were he refuses to admit he was wrong to the very last minute, causing him to lose an important contract. He even admits he has a colossal ego on occasion, such as describing Adam's monster truck as "a car the same size as my ego." *'Thinking Quick' Although he is incredibly intelligent, he has difficulty thinking on his feet when worried or nervous. He sometimes comes to a loss of words and need people to help him. In Mission: Space, Donald asks for Leo's help when Marcus finds the lab and inquires about the capsule. *'Selfishness: '''At times Donald can be incredibly selfish, and sometimes acts like he can do anything he wants purely because he is rich and a genius, at times he only thinks of money and himself. *'Childishness:' Donald is very childish, as shown in Chore Wars with him being obsessed with Pig Zombies, and in Zip It , with him joining on Adam and Leo's zipline and owning T- Shirt cannons. Gallery ''To see Donald Davenport's gallery click here. Trivia *He is the only main five character who is absent for episode(s). *He is a multimillionaire. *He was a billionaire. *His room has video games, action figures, and a 50 ft TV screen. Crush, Chop, and Burn; Season 1, Episode 1 *He invented a virtual, holographic 3D TV. *He invented a cyber mask. *Eddy calls him "Donny". *He was avery wealthy scientist. *His bionic children always call him "Mr. Davenport" but still regard him as their father. *Despite inventing Eddy, he finds him as a 'vaguely disturbing smart-home system'. *Leo calls him "Big D". *He created the world's fastest train and helicopter. Rats on a Train; Season 1, Episode 4 *He had action figures as friends during his childhood. *He calls his action figure friends pieces of his heart. *His last name Davenport is also the same name as the Presidential family in The First Kid a movie made by Disney. *He has never told Adam, Bree, or Chase about Santa. *He has never celebrated Adam's, Bree's, or Chase's birthdays. (Bionic Birthday Fail) *He celebrates with cookies. *In the alternate future, he became morbidly-obese and bald. Leo questioned how he could become bald with all the proven over the counter hair treatments available. *It was revealed in "Can I Borrow the Helicopter?," that Davenport has a pool table room, a bumper car room, an arcade room, a surf simulator room, and a room full of mirrors that Davenport likes to call "a room full of me". *He gets over-excited when he has "Father-Son Times" with Leo. *He used the word Leoed-it-up in Memory wipe *He is on "The Call". *He tends to wear dark or dull colors like black, grey, brown etc. *Chase is his best martial arts student as he was the only one who could put up a fight against him (Bionic Birthday Fail). Chase also took out more bad guys than Adam using martial arts (Quarantined). *He likes to watch Pig Zombie movies. *He invented a car that drives itself. *He said that money is not as important as Adam, Bree and Chase (but is a very close second). *In Quarantined, Adam was convinced he was a 'space witch', "..the worst kind". *His nickname, Big D, is the same nickname as Dallas, Texas, USA. *He described high school as "soul crushing". *He has an art vault, complete with multiple copies of famous paintings with his own face painted on it, which he calls Daven-Portraits. *Chase, while trying to get Davenport away from the ruined painting, said that he should do a "Daven-Sculpture", which greatly intrigued him. It is still unknown if any Daven-Sculptures have been completed. *He sings his own elevator music. *His high school sport was A.P. Chemistry. *Douglas is his younger brother. *He believed, along with the FBI & his mom, that Douglas was dead. *Douglas calls him "Donny," which he hates to be called. Although, when Eddy calls him that, he sometimes doesn't mind. *Not only did he create Eddy, but he also created Edie. *He was once in an a Capella group made entirely up of boys, which Douglas refers to as a 'boy band'. *When Eddy said to him "Daddy's home!" he found it creepy. *Donald is currently (approximately) 39 years old. *His catch phrase is "I'm awesome!" *He sang his own ringtone (Perry 2.0 *He's been in Davenport Industries since 1992 (Twas The Mission Before Christmas). *He went broke in No Going Back. *In Sink or Swim he was trying to help deactivate the triton App in Adam, Bree and Chase, though he hid behind the counter. *In The Jet Wing he did A death dfying stunt to heklp raise money for a new lab. *In Mission: Mission Creek High it was revealed he made a deal with the goverment for a missle to help pay for the new lab as well. *He wears leggings and makeup. (Sink or Swim and Zip It ) *He has T- Shirt Cannons. (Zip It ) Notes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Davenport Family Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Donald Related Pages Category:Non-Bionic